1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device with a function of audio modulation and a method for audio modulation.
2. General Background
The recent trend of communication devices is to increase functionalities to increase their demand and marketability.
One such functionality is a mobile phone which can change the voice of the user. The mobile phone has a voice changing control device and a voice changing circuit. The voice changing control device controls the voice changing circuit to filter voice signals of the user, then change the voice of the user. When utilizing the voice changing functionality, one can change one's voice, for example, during usage of the mobile phone, a male's voice can be changed to sound like a female's voice or an adult voice can change to sound like a child's voice. However, the mobile phone voice changing circuit is not able to change the voice of the caller or receiver to sound like the person on the other end of the line.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device and a method to change one's voice to sound like the person on the other end of the line, which increase the interest of the process of communicating.